When You smile
by Lenora
Summary: Blaine is enjoying the Hummel-Hudson wedding when he spots a surprise visitor...  1st in the To Wear a Blazer 'verse


A/N: Okay, this actually goes along with another story that I've been writing but this scene just wouldn't leave my head. As it takes place before the other story starts, I decided to get this out in hopes of my muses letting me work on the other story again. There's actually a huge backstory that I've concocted for that story, so you may see more little fics that all tie into that universe later. Oh yeah, and I have no doubt that it will go very AU, I have a whole plot figured out that I probably won't be able to work around the show, so get used to the AU express.

Author: Lenora

Rating: T (just because it's Glee xD)

**When You Smile**

Blaine grinned stupidly as he watched Finn Hudson serenade his new step-brother Kurt Hummel. It made a warm feeling bubble up in Blaine to see his friend grin in that unabashed way. He stood up from his table, as soon as the song was over, Blaine was going to have to answer the call of nature.

As he stood there, looking around the wonderfully decorated room (which Blaine knew was completely due to Kurt's wonderful sense of decoration), he spied someone that he never thought he'd see here…David Karofsky.

Blaine forgot about watching the beautiful boy dancing on the floor and immediately moved towards where the jock was hidden in the back of the hall. "Evening Dave," he said quietly, not wanting to draw the attention of any of the guests. "Didn't know you were invited."

"I'm not," Karofsky said quietly, not taking his eyes off of Kurt on the dance floor. "Just wanted to see him before the restraining order goes through."

Blaine blinked in surprise. "There's a restraining order out against you?" he asked, he would have thought that Kurt would have told him if that had happened.

Dave finally looked away from Kurt, drawing Blaine further into the shadows. "Not yet, but I just know it will happen. My step-dad pulled some strings with the school board. I'm going back to school the day after tomorrow."

Blaine blanched. Burt was not going to take that well. He was pulled from his thoughts when Dave spoke again.

"I know I'm probably the last person to ask a favor from you, but if you can, get him out of that school. I won't do anything to him, not after realizing just what hell I put him through. However, I can't stop my best friend. He already told me that he's planning on doing something to Kurt tomorrow after school, so it can't be blamed on me since I won't be there."

Blaine couldn't help but stare at the jock in surprise. This wasn't what he had expected from the teen when Kurt called him 'Neanderthal'. "You really care for him, don't you?"

Dave snorted. "Let me guess, you were expecting me to be one step away from discovering fire and the wheel?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably.

"Thought so. That always was his favorite way of describing those of us on the hockey team. Look," Dave turned his head back towards where Kurt was standing with the gleeks, "my uncle was…like you, _me_," he whispered, "but some assholes beat my dad to death while thinking he was my uncle. Identical twins and that shit. I heard the crap they called him and what my step-dad thinks of those like us. So it was better to join the masses than single myself out. If I had been like _him_, then I wouldn't be standing here. I'd be six feet under and probably a lot worse looking than I am now."

Blaine blinked, a little shocked at the amount of information that had poured out of the jock's mouth. "You really needed to tell someone that, didn't you?" he asked. He decided to take a risk and attempt to offer some sort of advice. "Look, I'll tell you the same thing I told Kurt the first time we met. Prejudice is just ignorance. What you need is the courage to confront those that are trying to tell you that who you are is wrong and disgusting. I didn't have the courage, I ran to Dalton where there is a zero-tolerance policy against bullying. I know Kurt stood up to you on my advice. I thought for a while that I had screwed up, but if it's getting you to open up about who you are, then I count it as a plus. However, the death threat was too far. Kurt only told me and I'm all he's going to tell because I know what you've gone through and he thought I could help."

Dave nodded, reaching into his pocket. "I may need that. Look, I just have to hold on until I'm 18, then I can access my portion of the settlement on the wrongful death suit after my dad died. He worked for the county, someone should have stopped the beating that day, but it turns out that the one that arranged it worked in security for that building." He held out a slip of paper. "This is my cell number. Could you text me later just in case I need to rant?" he asked, an almost pathetic tone to his voice.

Blaine nodded, taking the paper. "I could look for numbers for helplines for you if you ever decide that I'm not enough help for you if you want," he offered, already pulling out his phone to enter the number.

Dave shook his head. "No, I don't think I could talk to anyone else about it now. You already know, and you haven't turned on me yet," he joked. His face then sobered. "Could-could you also give this back to him?" he asked, pulling a cake topper out of his other pocket. "Tell him I'm sorry and he won't have to worry about ever seeing me again." After he handed over the topper, he walked away, not risking a last glance towards the teen that had sparked his reevaluation of his sexuality.

Blaine watched him walk away and immediately knew that there was much more to Dave Karofsky than he had expected after hearing Kurt talk about him. But he also realized something as he remembered the failed confrontation at McKinley. Kurt had referred to the kiss Dave gave him as the first kiss that counted. At the time, Blaine had thought that Kurt counted it because it was given by a boy…but now Blaine's starting to suspect that it counted because it had been _Karofsky_.

"Blaine?"

Blaine turned at the welcome sound of Kurt's voice looking for him. He tucked both the paper and the topper into his pocket, not wanting to mar the lovely night with reminders of bad things. He'd tell Kurt about seeing Karofsky the next day. Which reminded him…

"Hey Kurt, think I could talk to your dad and step-mom for a moment without everyone thinking I'm stealing them from their own reception?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his friend, obviously curious why Blaine would need to talk to his dad and Carol about, but trusting the older teen to tell him if it was important.

Once the two adults were with him, he drew them back towards the same alcove he had talked to Dave in. "Don't ask me how I know, but there's going to be trouble for Kurt tomorrow after school. The bullies that haven't been expelled are going to get back at him. I know the tuition is steep, but it might be worth it to consider sending him to Dalton. The headmaster is cool and he could accept Kurt right away, using an emergency fund set up for exactly this purpose."

Burt stared at the kid. "How do you know we were considering sending him there? And how do you know of this fund?" he asked, wanting to make sure it wasn't some cover story for Blaine's family footing the bill. It wouldn't be the first time Blaine had suggested it.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. "I didn't know you were considering it, I swear. But I know about the fund because…I talked to the headmaster about Kurt after the first time we met. Headmaster Black is a great guy, he understands that sometimes situations at schools get too hot to handle and there's a need to transfer immediately. I was one of those kids. I mean, my family has the money for the tuition, but the fund took care of the immediate cost of my housing, food, uniform, books and supplies until my parents could pay it back. And Kurt's got good enough grades that he could qualify for a scholarship for next year, it's just this year that would need to be paid."

Burt couldn't help but smile a bit. "You really like my son, don't you Blaine?"

Blaine coughed. "It's not like that sir, we're just friends. I won't deny that he's good looking and a totally awesome friend, but that's it. I already have a boyfriend, and he's met Kurt too. He's a Warbler like me, he's the one that wanted to immediately pull Kurt out of the school, by force if necessary to get him to Dalton," Blaine said, laughing softly.

Carol smiled and patted Blaine on the arm. "Kurt told us you were just friends also, but sometimes he just gets this grin on his face when talking about you that we wondered, that's all. Thank you for the warning Blaine, we'll pull him out early tomorrow before we leave for our honeymoon. Now, why don't you go have fun with the kids," she suggested, knowing that Burt was probably about half a second away from blowing up at the kid for some silly reason, like leading Kurt on or some such.

Blaine nodded, noticing the look on Burt's face and he quickly scampered off to the glee kids on the dance floor.

"Hey guys, great song Finn," Blaine said, greeting the only other New Directions member he knew besides Mercedes and Kurt. He couldn't help but snicker when he saw the blank looks on the majority of their faces.

"Oh guys, this is Blaine. He's the friend I made when I went to practice my 007 skills at Dalton," Kurt introduced. "Blaine, this is Rachel, Artie, Tina, Mike, Puck, Quinn, Sam, Brittany, and Santana. You already know Mercedes and Finn."

Blaine could see the explosion that was going to erupt on Rachel's face, so he quickly held out a hand to Mercedes. "Would you do me the honor of dancing?" he asked.

"Gladly," she said, recognizing the warning signs for a classic Rachel Berry bitch-fit coming on.

"YOU INVITED A WARBLER TO YOUR FATHER'S WEDDING? WHERE WE WERE GOING TO BE PERFORMING? DO YOU WANT TO LOSE AT SECTIONALS?" were the words that erupted from the girl's mouth as the two escaped, giggling.

"I feel like I should be sorry that we just left Kurt to weather that alone," Blaine giggled.

"Nah, my boy can give back as good as he gets. There's a reason there are two divas in New Directions," Mercedes said.

"Listen, I wanted to apologize for monopolizing Kurt's attention for the last three weeks. He's been kind of needing the advice that only someone that's gone through the whole coming out and dealing with the fallout could give," Blaine explained. "And just in case you think I'm getting off easy, because I'm sure you gave Kurt a piece of your mind for the whole third wheel dinner at Breadstix, my boyfriend Brian gave me an earful too about ignoring him. But I'll tell you a secret, he's wants to wrap Kurt in bubble wrap and keep him safe just as much as I do. He just won't admit it," he said, chuckling.

Mercedes grinned at the taller boy, all of a sudden the whole dinner with Kurt and Blaine made a whole lot more sense. Kurt wasn't going to be hurt by this insanely good looking guy because Blaine already had someone, and if what it sounded like, Kurt had already met him. "Ooh, is he good looking? He's got to be if he can keep you happy and away from my boy," she said, teasing evident in her voice.

Blaine laughed loudly. "He's completely adorable but in a different way that Kurt is completely adorable," he explained, knowing that it wouldn't make sense until he showed her the picture on his phone. He stopped dancing and reached for his phone, already unlocking it so he could show Kurt's best friend the picture of the love of his life. "Here he is," he said, handing over the phone.

Mercedes' eyes widened when she saw the photo of Blaine and a boy with short sandy colored hair smiling back at her from the phone. She could tell from one look at the two of them that they were madly in love with each other. "Ooh, where can I get one of those for me?" she asked, grinning widely to show that she got what Blaine had been trying to explain.

"Sorry 'Cedes, he's mine," Blaine joked, taking the phone back.

"I hate you both for leaving me there," Kurt grumbled, looping his arm through Mercedes'. "Ooh, picture time?" he asked, looking over. "Oh, it's just Brian. I thought it might have been an early picture of just how fabulous my girl and I look," he said, grinning at Blaine who immediately took a picture of the two of them.

"Ugh, I hate it when you do that Kurt," Mercedes mock grumbled.

"Why, you're at your most beautiful when you're unaware of anyone else," Blaine said, a soft smile on his face.

Mercedes let a soft grin creep onto her face. "Damn, why do all the good ones have to be gay," she squeezed Kurt's arm, "or gay _and_ taken?" she asked, looping her other arm through Blaine's.

The two guys proceeded to whirl Mercedes around the dance floor in a strange kind of three-way slow dance, but one that made their friends all smile…even Rachel.

In a different alcove, Dave Karofsky took one last (he swore it was the last time at least) look at the happy face of Kurt Hummel before sneaking out of the hall.

FIN

2nd A/N: Okay, anyone that's familiar with Team Starkid will know of Brian Rosenthal, who is my favorite of the guys. He played Quirrell in AVPM and Seamus/James Potter in AVPS and I absolutely adore him. So sorry Brian, I needed a boyfriend for Blaine and it was a toss up between you and Joe Walker and Joe's just too tall for Darren. xD


End file.
